


Blood for water

by lokasennascribe



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF), jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, everyone is sad, fake death, jack is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world thought he died, he just changed. </p><p>At times Jack wish he had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood for water

**Author's Note:**

> Is this even a good story?

Jack looked at the phone laying in front of his keyboard. He took in a shaky breathe, wiping the tears from his face. He had just posted the last video he would ever record. He turned away from the desk and picked up the two duffle bags filled with the last of his things. He quietly exited his room, which was now empty. He had been silently moving all his things out to another house, another small cabin in the woods, this one was so isolated it would take about a month for someone to find it if they didn't have the map or find the thin path. Jack looked into the living room for the last time. He loved this apartment. He really didn't want to leave.

“Sean?” A soft British voice asked. He looked over to see a man with black curling hair and hazel eyes. He was tall and thin, barley any muscle on him. The first time they met Jack thought he was anorexic. The man informed him that he simply couldn't eat. Jack now knew what he meant, being on the same boat. He had been allowed two weeks to stay. During that time Jack had eaten nothing, and the internet had noticed his thinning frame. He made no comment on it.

“I really don't want to leave.” Jack chocked out. The nodded sadly but motioned for Jack to follow him. Jack did so. They loaded up into a waiting rental car and set out. The man drove silently well Jack looked out the window. He didn't want to leave.

~~

The internet blew up when Jacks video was posted. In the video Jack quit. He said things where going south fast, he refused to give detail, but people noticed something, small cuts littering his arms. The you tube community went into chaos. Mark and Felix saw the video and reassured people they would try to get to Jack. Someone even pointed out that Jack was extremely thin. At the end of the day, Mark, Felix, Bob, and Wade, along with Marzia and Cry, headed over to Ireland. Once they where there they were greeted by Jacks family. They also where worried. They headed to Jacks apartment, his flat mates told them he had left his phone and his computers, in fact, he left every electronic thing behind and cleared out. They where all extremely worried. Ken kept texting them, and updating social media with their progress. Mark himself had his friends at home keeping his stuff up to date as well. Jack seemed to have disappeared. His phone had an unsent text message that read “I am so sorry i have to leave.” It made it even worse. 

~~

Jack borrowed his friends phone. Looking at the updates. He had started crying again. 

“Sean, it's gonna be okay. They will get over it.” The man explained. Jack breathed in slowly.

“Their not gonna stop looking for me.” Jack notified. He knew the plan but informed his companion anyway.

“We know. We planned this out already Sean.” The man sighed. Jack sucked in a breathe.

“Can't it be a murder and not a suicide.” Jack asked. The man sighed once more.

“No Jack. I am sorry. The substitute is already in place. The fake you is already being set up. A bullet through the head that screwed up the face. It will hide his face from recognition. A person is already in the morgue to do your autopsy report. This will all be done to perfection. By this time tomorrow, you will be proclaimed dead.” The man explained again. Jack bite the inside of his cheek. He felt guilty about this. Faking his own death, using another persons suicide to make a fake one for himself. He hated it. they had already gone though enough with Daniel. Jack looked down at his hands. He supposed it was for the best. He wasn't himself anymore, he stopped being human two weeks ago. 

~two weeks ago~

Jack was looking down at his cell phone as he sat at a coffee shop. He heard the screeching of wheels and the loud crash. He looked up to see a car and a motor bike ripped to shreds. He jumped up and ran forward to help. The biker lay on the cement, body broken but surprisingly hanging onto life. Jack pushed metal out of his way, cutting his palm, but he kept moving. He reached the man but he tried to push Jack away.

“Don't touch blood.” He hissed out. Jack ignored him and placed his hands over the gouge on the mans broken leg, stopping the bleeding. The paramedics said he saved the mans life. However the next day Jack felt light headed and went for a walk, he meet the man again. He asked why he was so thin. The man answered his question, and it made Jack go pale. The man and him made plans to get Jack out of the city, as he was now infected because their blood had now mixed. Jack was just like him now. He was a creature of the dark, and in two weeks time he would begin to fully become that sort of being. He would become a vampire. 

~present~

Jack looked to his palm and rubbed the scaring tissue. He had to drink his own blood to keep from attacking his friends, he had yet to grow fangs or the digestive system to handle blood, but he had longed for it. So he had to split his own skin to gather it. He had grown thinner and thinner. He was told it would take about three weeks to fully transform, it would be painful, growing fangs, losing the current teeth in their place, eyes changing to be able to see in the dark, blood stream gaining white blood cells, stomach and intestines changing. He would also grow anywhere from two inches to a whole foot taller, which would be a blessing. He was also informed that he would probably pale because of the white blood cells and biological changes. His eyes would darken a shade and his hair would become more brittle, meaning showers more often to maintain healthy hair. He had been surprised but knew he was going to be stuck like this forever. He hadn't been able to find a cure and had been informed there was none, they had looked. 

The man sitting next to him was named Reynolds, so Jack called him Ren. There where three others in Ireland, they where named Franklin, Henry, and Catilien. They had been informed of his 'recruitment' and had welcomed him with open arms. There where many more around the world but only about five hundred of them in all, maybe a little more. They all refused to eat blood, surviving off of suicide victims or those who where already dying from car crashes or in secluded accidents that had no one around. Thus they were all very thin. Jack had never eaten anything.

He looked out the window as the car slowed to a stop. They were in the middle of the forest on a lonesome road. Jack stepped out of the car as two people emerged from the woods. Caitlin and Frank. The carried a cloth covered body and two large bags of blood, Frank also had the gun in his holster. Ren grabbed Jacks shoulders and turned him away, leading him down the road where another car awaited them. They waited for about half an hour before Frank and Catilien slid into the back seat. They drove for the next five hours and came to the edge of a coast. There they walked into a small cabin, much like his old one, and helped Jack settle in. The fridge was filled with blood packets and clean water. Jack sighed. Ren would come every weekend to give him supplies and at the end of three weeks would begin to train Jack on how to live among society again. Jack watched them as they left. He was alone. They had supplied him with computer, internet, but no web cam. He was sad his old life was over but glad he could still watch his friends. 

~~

They looked for him, until Cry came upon a car rental place that had rented a car out to Jack. They said another man came to pick it up but Jack had ordered it. They were given the gps coordinates of the car and the Police headed there. The group of You tubers waited along with their fans and Jacks family for the call. A police man drove up to the McLaughlin house and entered.

“I am sorry to say, Sean is dead. We found him in the drivers seat, gun in hand and bullet through the head. From what we can tell, it was suicide. However no note was found. A forensic is looking it over and the body is in autopsy. I am sorry for your loss.” He nodded his head and walked out. Everyone was dumbstruck. Jacks mother was the fist to make any noise, her voice squeaked, then she full in began sobbing. The whole room was filled with tear stained faces. The people watching Marks live stream began to cry as well, sending their condolences. 

~~

a week later Mark and everyone else began their videos again, because that is what Jack would have wanted, in his last video he even demanded they continue without him, told everyone to stay strong and carry on the boss legacy. Jack was relived to see they listened, his fans becoming even closer knit. 

Through their suffering they became stronger. Charities popped up and where over run with donations. Suicide prevention charities where blown through the roof with money, people spoke up and found help. Jack couldn't be prouder. 

He watched his friends when the pain set in, wither it was a tooth beginning to fall out or his stomach rearranging. When his eyes began to change he listened to them with his head tilted back. He could hear much better now as well. He ate three times a day and slowly gained a few pounds, though he was still thin. Ren kept him company ever so often, and he learned a thing or two here and there about himself. Like he would also be able to turn into either a crow or a large bat. Which he was geeked about. He liked where he lived as well. It was tranquil and calming when he went for a walk. The ocean breeze wafted in the smell of salt and fish and the almost constant rain lulled him to sleep. All in all it was kind of peaceful. When the three weeks ended and Jack was full blown vampire, he quickly learned how to control all his quirks with the help of Ren. He also took pills that dampened his Vampire biology so he looked and felt more human, but it wasn't a cure. 

~~

Marzia had been the first to notice. The group was all together, gathered at Marks house. Marzia had been on her phone when suddenly she snapped her fingers and stood up.

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, confused. “Jack can't drive.” She proclaimed. Everyone cringed at the name. “No no listen. Jack can't drive so why was he in the drivers seat?” She asked. Light bulbs went off in everyone eyes. 

“Yeah, and who was the guy who picked up the rental?” Wade asked. 

“How did Jack get a gun? He didn't own one.” Mark pointed out. 

“Yeah. This smells funny. How come the police didn't notice this stuff?” Cry asked, leaning forward. “One second.” He held up a finger and pulled out a laptop, he began to type away. “The evidence for the case has a surveillance video of the car rental.” Cry explained. “The man who bought the car is this dude.” Cry turned the computer around to show the face of an extremely thin man with black hair. “And the guy who did the autopsy is~” He trialed off, scrolling and typing. “The same dude.” Cry exclaimed, showing the profile for Doctor George Durkin. 

“What in the world?” Felix muttered. He pulled out his phone and began to look for something. “I want this cleared up. I'm going to check and see if we can do a recall on that autopsy.” He growled. 

~~

Ren looked worried

“What is it?” Jack asked, standing up as the man walked in. 

“Your friends found faults in the case. They have solid evidence. A new autopsy will be preformed, and they noticed I was the one picking up the car, and the doctor who preformed the autopsy. Of course I won't be found, but they will know it was a fake suicide. They will begin asking where you are, a man hunt will go down.” Ren's eyes where turning from hazel to red slowly. Jack swallowed.

“This isn't good. If they found out about this, we all could be hunted down and killed.” Jack ran a hand through his hair. “They can't find out.” Jack took a deep breathe. He had to analyze this. If it where a video game what would he do? Eliminate witnesses. He couldn't do that though. He bit his lip. 

“Sean, for once in my very long life I have no clue what to do.” Ren balled his hands into a fist, gritting his teeth. Jack nodded, there was no way out. 

“I have it.” Jack said around the panic in his chest. “I return, you and the others head out, leave, take everyone that will go and head to Russia. The safe house there will keep you. I can explain. Let me please. The world will listen to me.” Jack forced himself to stay calm. 

The last time anyone figured out the secret was during WWII, their kind had been nearly wiped out because of the experiments. After that there had been built a back up plan, The WasteLand. It was built by their kind as a last resort, a place to hide when they got found out. It was so deep into Russia that it would be impossible to find. The second area was on a large island in the pacific, small enough to not be noticed, large enough to live on. The ones who couldn't get to Russia would go there. Jack knew the chances where slim. He could be taken out and his kind be destroyed, but it was the only shot they had. Ren watched Jack closely. He sighed and rubbed his eyes after a few seconds. 

“I'll call the board, see what they think.” He answered and walked outside. Jack swallowed around the lump in his throat, this could end badly. 

~~

Jack looked out across the water, salt splattering against his skin and drying. Everyone had headed out three days ago, both safe houses packed full. Jack had logged into his social media and sent his YouTube friends coordinates, telling them not to send police. So as he heard four cars pull up and smelt the lack of gun powder he knew his friends had listened, which surprised him. 

He stood stock still, refusing to turn around. He felt his green hair whip around in the breeze. He heard someone approach and turned his head ever so slightly to catch the red hair of Markiplier. He smiled sadly as Mark walked right up next to him. His friend stood dumbfounded. Jack looked the same, only extremely thin, pale, and tall. He had had his supplies cut off for the last five days, due to the chaos. 

“Jack.” Mark whispered just above the wind. Jack felt his heart clench and his breathe halting in his throat. He couldn't open his mouth. It refused to work. He didn't want Mark to see his teeth. Suddenly he was tackled from behind by what felt like twenty people. Voices mixed and Jack was crushed, he eventually got free and faced all his friends. 

“Why the heck did you fake your own suicide!?” Felix screamed. Jack took in another breathe. He was a full head taller than Mark now and everyone seemed so much shorter. He looked to the ocean as it threw a wave against the rocks of the shore. He had to do this. Jack stood up taller and simply opened his mouth, showing the fangs. He snapped it shut after a few minutes and took in a shaky breathe then let it out in what he refuse to admit was a sob.

“I couldn't stay. I was supposed to disappear, forever. If anyone knew we would all be killed. Our kind are monsters. Ren helped me with this. I-i can't be sure if I can even go back. I have two plans, you all swear not to tell and instead make up some lie to tell the world, or we come out from the shadows, maybe we all get massacred, maybe we don't. This” He waved his hands at his silent friends “This is all a huge risk, but it was the only option.” He finished, controlling his breathing again. No one moved, no one spoke. Jack became nervous. He felt an itch in the back of his throat, he wanted to scream at them to say something. 

“Jack, what are you?” Was whispered. Jack blinked away the tears as his friends stepped backwards. 

“Dead.” He whispered back just as silently. He looked to the ground in defeat. He failed, they wouldn't accept him. He began to sob again. Him and his kind would be extinct in a few days.

“We will keep it a secret.” Was spoken Jack looked up to see Felix, shaking but standing proudly. “T-the world won't accept this. But your our friend. I for one will protect you.” Felix spoke, voice shaking in fear. Jack felt his heart jump. Everyone else silently agreed.

“We will come up with something.” Mark whispered out. Jack swallowed the pain and pulled out a piece of paper.

“Here, this is the cover story.” He handed it to a shaking Mark. “I was murdered and it was covered up by the murderer. Ren has already been identified, he will take his place in the role. I will disappear once more, I will never see any of you again. You will forget about me.” Jack had put on his business face. His hands still shook, and his eyes still watered. 

“We will miss ya buddy.” Wade smiled sadly. Jack nodded.

“Yeah we had some good times.” Jack smiled back. He turned to see Ren standing at the cabin door, Franklin stood next to him. The two had stayed behind to help sort things, and so Ren could be caught. Franklin was to accompany Jack on the flight to Norway. Jack and Frank where both Raven types, so the flight would be easier. Ren walked forward, Frank in tow. They introduced themselves then Ren started on his way so he could begin his chase down with the cops. 

Jack looked to his friends the last time as he stood at the edge of the cliff with Frank. He waved goodbye then him and Frank shifted, flying away. 

~~

Life went on. People bought the murder story and Ren was killed via lethal injection. Jacks birthday was celebrated every year in his honor. The vampires returned to their places. Mark eventually found a girl and got married. Marzia and Felix had a kid. People moved on, new youtubers came to fame. Jack watched it all. He watched his friends pass away, he watched the world advance. He lived his life in shadows, in whispers. He and Frank stayed in Norway, lived life the best they could. Then when Frank died from a harvest night at a car crash that exploded, Jack lived alone. He himself died well sleeping, not having been able to eat for the last three months. He died dreaming about seeing his friends again and recording with them. 

He died smiling.


End file.
